What did we miss?
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: When Kate dies, the team dies a little bit with her. But Tony doesn't think she is dead. Is she really gone forever? Teen just be safe. In-Progress or Complete?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so last night on****USA network****I was watching the Man-a-thon. Kill Ari part 1 and 2 came on and I almost cried. I saw how the team was effected by Kate's death and how they thought of her after death and the memories as they were lying the rose's on her coffin :(. So I figured to make a story out of it. See if it went anywhere. I am going to add the bathroom scene(when Kate was singing in the shower and Tony was in the bathroom** l**istening to her sing) good times, anyway, if Late hadn't died, then I would have been a Tate fan.** **I know I know, but they seemed to be good together. So does****Ziva****and Tony but yeah. Like I said before, if this goes far, then I will make more chapters, adding a twist but if not, I'll make this a one-shot**. **Review, and ideas are greatly appreciated! :D****  
****-Hannah**

Tony stood looking at the empty desk. Thoughts of early that day flooding back like a hurricane. Kate was gone. Shot dead. Gone. Tony always liked Kate, but now he felt empty inside. Yeah he still had Abby the Goth forensic expert. And Gibbs, who was now where to be found probably drinking bourbon and making a boat in his basement. Tony sighed and then there was Tim McGee, no matter how much he teased him or annoyed the hell out of him, he liked McGee in the friend way, almost like the little brother he never had. McGee and him were waiting for Gibbs to give then SOMETHING to do. The elevator made it's ding and the doors slide open. Tony was lost in his thoughts and didn't look up.

It was McGee. He also felt a whole in his heart. He thought back to the first day on the job, he was installing the Internet cables...

_"Morning Kate," Tony said. McGee hadn't met this Kate woman yet. But he was lost in the world of nerds. It was hot. Tony had taken off his shirt. He looked like he just came back from the gym.___

_"Morning Tony. Have you been working out lately?" Kate asked teasing him.___

_"Yes! Took you long enough for you to notice," Tony said.___

_"No you are sweating like a pig." Kate laughed. I slide out from under the desk to be looking up the skirt of Agent Kate Todd. Kate screamed, "MCGEE?WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE? YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS!"___

_"I uhh..I was. umm uhh..." I trailed off still looking up her skirt.___

_"3!" She grabbed McGee's ear and pulled up on it. Bringing him up to eye level.___

_"I'm- uhh sorry Agent Todd," I mumbled.___

_"Tony?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen.___

_"Yes boss?" Tony asked.___

_"What just happened...is what I think just happened?" Gibbs asked.___

_"In respect for my co-workers, yes boss. And I have to say it was quite disturbing," Tony said looking at Kate and McGee.___

_"Put your shirt on DiNozzo, this isn't a gym, its a federal office." Gibbs put his coffee down.__  
_  
McGee sat down at his desk in a huff. Looking at Kate's empty desk. He really liked her. She was better then Tony, even though he could be nice at times. She was a nice woman. He had cried when he got the news. Tony almost jumped off the building. But Gibbs almost killed himself then and there, standing right on that roof. McGee placed so bullet casings on his desk and looked at Kate's desk lost in thought, the elevator doors opened again and Gibbs walked out and into the bullpen looking at his team.

"What do you have Tim?" Gibbs asked in a nice way walking over to the desk. Tony looked up at his boss confused.

"I have some shell casing's from Ari's sniper's nest," McGee babbled.

"OK bring them down to Abby," Gibbs said walking over to his desk looking for something. Tony got up and walked over to McGee and started to look at the casings, "I'm going to get coffee. Can I get you boys anything?"

"Uh, no boss we're good," Tony said, with a puzzled look.

Gibbs ran over to the elevator and hit the button.

"Is Gibbs OK?" McGee asked.

"I have no clue, he is WAY to nice, and it scares me a bit," Tony said watching his boss enter the empty elevator, "I'll get these down to Abby. I guess stay here and do...something." Tony walked down the hallway to the elevator that lead to Abby's lab. When he got into the elevator and hit the button and the doors closed. He looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe she was gone. Or so the team thought. Tony found it very odd how Kate had acted early that morning. Granted Ari did kidnap her some time back. But she didn't seem herself. Not even the time of the mouth for her was that bad. She had flirted before but not as she did that much. She seemed different. Her hair was a different color, a shade or 2 lighter. But to top off all the weirdness they couldn't she Kate. The FBI came and took her body. Gone just like that. Normally Gibbs would have killed someone by now. Hopefully Ari. Maybe Tony was just imagining things. To much work might have been getting to him. But still Kate wasn't herself. The doors slide open and Tony walked out to find Abby sitting at her desk. Laughing. It is Abby do to something like that.

"Tony!" she sang putting her hair up.

"Is everything-uhh- OK?" Tony asked then mumbled, "Is everybody high or something?"

"Yes once I put my hair up! Whatcha got?"

"Shell casings from Ari's snipers nest."

Abby stopped in her tacks, "Oh. OK what does Gibbs need?"

"Well Gibbs only told me to bring these down here. He went out for coffee and asked me and McGee if we wanted anything and he called McGee Tim..."

"OK. "

"I need what weapon this was fired from."

"You what?" Abby yelled at Tony. He took a step back. She continued yelling at him as she turned on her babies and looked at his scared face, "I'm sorry Tony!" She ran over and gave Tony a hug, "I'm going to miss her."

"Me to Abby me too," Tony said rubbing his friend's back.

"Come back in about an hour. I will have just about everything for you."

"Thanks Abbs,"

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Off getting-" Tony was cut off by the sound of a gun shot and shattering glass. Tony grabbed Abby and dragged her over under the windows. Tony pulled out his gun.

"No wonder your so heavy Tony! Your all muscle!" Abby giggled squeezing his leg Tony squat walked to the next window. With his gun out still, "And a nice tush!" She slapped his butt little.

"Do you always act like this as you are being shot at?" Tony whisper- yelled at her.

"I don't know it's my first time." No more shoots. Tony saw a shadow running into the lab. It was Gibbs. He ran over to them holding Abby in his arms.

"Are you guys OK?" Gibbs asked. You could only here the ran hitting the windows and the floor inside her lab.

"Yeah fine," Both Abby and Tony said.

"Call metro and treat this like a crime scene. That had to come from across the bay," Gibbs looked up.

"OK." Tony started to get up.

"What are you doing do you want to get killed?" Gibbs whisper-yelled.

"Right boss," Tony crawled across the fall.

"You know Tony has a nice ass," Abby giggled again and Gibbs smiled and rolled his eyes.

**So? I don't know how good this really is but I think its pretty good. Anyway if i keep going I'm adding a twist like I said before. Review please! I want to here your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this chapter and the rest take place a year AFTER Kate's "death"

Gibbs had sent Tony and McGee home, McGee ran to the elevator. And Tony slowly walked to it. He had his jacket in hand and pulled out his car keys. The 2 men stood side by side in the elevator. Tony thought back to a case. They, Kate and himself, had to go uncover as a couple. Before that all went down, they would fight like brother and sister, and rarely got along. They fought over everything, who would ride shotgun or who had better information to give Gibbs. The list went on and on. But that case had brought them closer. They had sex. Tony was lost in thought. Making faces at the door. McGee was staring at him like he was crazy. Tony still thinking about the case and that night…

***Flashback***

_They were really drunk, and they were in LA. Drunk and in the city where dreams are made of. What a comb. They stumbled along the bright streets, people whizzing past them. They got to the house they "lived". They were playing a rich couple. Trying to get the "dirt" as Kate had put it, on the dead couple, which made their case. They had gone out with "friends" from the country club it LA. It was Bel-Air country club, full of rich snobs and people who could sue your ass till you were blue in the face, as their friend Annabel put it. She was nicer then the others. And cuter. She had long strawberry blonde hair, she was small but fast. She was good at golf and had a great smile. But still, Kate was the one Tony wanted. Tony pulled the keys out of his pocket and the two stumbled into their house. It had a huge grand entrance with a __chandelier__that would take 15 of both Kate's and Tony's salaries to pay for. Kate walked up the stairs laughing. At the top of the first flight of marble stairs, they both stopped at looked at each other. Kate took Tony's hand. He smiled at her and then she kissed him. Kate was pinned up against the wall as Tony was kissing her neck. She let out tiny moans. Kate grabbed Tony's tie and pulled on it until they got to the over sized bedroom. It had a king size bed in the center, with big windows. A canopy covered the cream colored bed. It had 2 mini chandeliers in the center. Kate turned on the lights but Tony turned them off. She was about to speak but Tony stopped her words with a passionate kiss. They stripped down as fast as they could, and made love._ **Flashback** The doors opened with a ding and walked and both walked outside. Tony turned to McGee, "McGee can I tell you something?" "Yeah anything Tony," McGee stopped and looked at his friend who almost burst into tears, "Tony what's the matter?" "I loved her," Tony mumbled looking down at the ground. "So did I," McGee said. "Not like that. Like go out with her kind of way. She was so much fun to be with and after that case in LA..." Tony tailed off. "Tony am I the only one in this whole navy yard who thinks she may still be alive?" "I do too Tim but I have no clue how to prove it." The men walked to their cars and drove to their houses. Tony was deep in thought the whole way home. He slammed he car door, which made the dog next door to him to bark. Tony took only look at the little dog, a shih tzu. His neighbor, who Tony hated, a nosy couple who was ALWAYS looking into his windows, poked her head out the window. "Can you please keep it down? My little baby, Toto over here needs his play. Yes you do!" Mrs. Anson cooed. "No I will not keep it down. Toto is a cairn terrier. Not a shih tzu," Tony nearly yelled making the little yap box yap louder. "I'm calling the cops!" Mrs. Anson yelled at Tony. "To bad they can't arrest me," Tony smirked. "Why not?" "Because I am an federal agent, and I can arrest you, or have them arrest you for disturbing the peace with that little yap box you people call a dog!" "Oh." "Yeah oh." Tony walked up onto the porch of his small 3 bedrooms, 2-bath house and opened the front door. He grabbed the mail, and walked inside. He set the mail down on the little side table next to the front door along with his keys. Something didn't seem right. Tony couldn't put his finger on it. It smelt good. Like perfume. Kate's perfume. She said she never wore it but she did, Tony could smell it. He walked into his small living room. A small bottle with a pink liquid was sitting in the middle of the coffee table. Tony walked over and grabbed a tissue from a box that hadn't been there when he left for work this morning. He picked the bottle up. It was Light Blue by Dolce & Gabbana. It was Kate's perfume. When she would wear it, like when the team would go out for drinks, she would always say it was a gift. But Tony knew she money. And so did her parents and brothers and sisters. Tony walked to the kitchen with the bottle in his hand and gabbed a plastic bag from the cabinet and put the bottle inside. Tony slipped the bag and bottle into his pocket. And grabbed his gun and walked up the stairs. He could hear the shower running. _What the hell?_ Tony thought as he walked to the bathroom door. Kate's voice could be heard from outside the bathroom door. She was singing Outrageous. Just like them time the spent the night protecting a family and she was showering and Tony was brushing his teeth. "Sexy as I want to be. Got these fellows chasin' me. Lets go with this freak show. Outrageous. When I move my body. Outrageous." Kate's voice flowed out of the shower and into the hall where Tony was standing with his jaw on the floor. _Kate? Wait she has been dead a year! _Tony thought. Tony turned the doorknob. It was locked. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed the lock pick and picked the lock, it clicked and Tony placed his hand on the door and slowly opened it. He stepped into the small bathroom, there stood a blurry figure of a woman. Tony could not see who the woman was due to the shower curtain. Tony stood looking at the blurred figure with long brown hair. "Kate?" A cliffhanger! Hehehe:D ok so the title is from and eppy where Tony is on pain killers, from season 5 eppy 10. its on youtube :D I 33 that clip! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Alrighty. I have no clue why my last chapter turned out to be a mish mosh of words. I spaced everything out. This site doesn't work with me! Gahh! OK what ever! Here you go!

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS

"Tony?" The voice came loud and clear.

"Kate?" Tony said nearly ripping off the shower curtain.

"Hold on!" Kate yelled at him, she stuck her hand out and waved it at him, "Towel." Tony turned around and handed her a towel. She rapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower. Tony couldn't believe his eyes she was there. Standing in front of him! The love of his life alive and breathing.

"Wow. Kate where have you been? You have been replaced by Ziva-" Tony was cut short by Kate.

"David I know." She walked out of the small bathroom and into Tony's room. There on his king sized bed sat a small red duffle bag. Kate unzipped it and pulled out a bra and panties "Turn around." Tony did as he was told. Tony was lost in thought as she was putting on her underwear, "Ok Tony it's safe now." Tony turned around to find a very skinny Kate. It looked had she hadn't eaten in a while.

"What happened?" Tony reach out his arm scared to touch her or she might break.

"I have been on the run. I knew Ari was after me so I 'died'" Kate put air quotes around died and continued, "I have a twin sister, Lucy. She was so unhappy and was going to kill herself. We turned everything, therapy, talking to her. But she wouldn't hear a word of it. So we hatched a plan, only her and me. She wrote a letter to my parents saying that she was moving to New York and she wouldn't be in contact for a while and not to worry. My parents, well my whole family, took the bait. She died in my place. She knew what was going down because I told her. I should her what and how to do it, a little target practice and she was me. My sister is in that that grave. But when you guys didn't kill Ari right away, I had lost contact with the world because he saw me walking down the street. Boy was he confused. So he came after me. I took some clothes, water, and money and hid in my brother's house. But he kicked me out. So I lived on the streets. Then I got word that Ari was died much much later like yesterday and I knew that you be home soon and I wanted you to be the first to know. I know it sounds very selfish but I didn't Ari to hit everybody so I did it for the team I guess you can say."

"Whoa. Kate that is…..wow….."

"I am really sorry," Kate burst into tears and Tony pulled her into his arms.

"Listen to me. I would have done the same thing. I get it, don't cry come on Kate you are better then that! You protected the president of the United of States for God sake!"

"I know I just feel really bad," Kate said into his chest.

"Let's get some food into you lots and lots of junk food!"

"Tony are you mad at me?" Kate asked as they walked down the small staircase and into the kitchen.

"Why would I? You did it for the team!" Tony said grabbing 2 cold beers out of the fridge and some potato chips from the cabinet.

"I don't know." Kate grabbed one of the beers and popped it open and took a long drink.

"When are you going to tell the world?"

"Tomorrow maybe, well at least you guys. I have no clue what I'm going to tell my family."

"Yeah I would work on that," Tony to a chip and popped it in his mouth.

"Do you think they will be mad?"

"No. Come on! We all love you. Well in the um friend sorta way."

Kate let out a small laugh, "Crap I forgot to put clothes on!" The door could be heard opening.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked walking into the kitchen. He took one look at Kate and then back to Tony and then to Kate, "What the hell?"

"Gibbs listen to me. I did it for the team. I knew that Ari would kill everybody. So my sister Lucy died in my place. She wanted it. She had a horrible life. I tried everything. She wanted to kill herself. But I wouldn't hear it so we made this whole plan and then Ari saw I was still alive and I went into hiding longer then I wanted to!" Kate said all in one breath.

Gibbs calmly walked over and smacked Tony in the back of the head. Tony flinched and said, "I guess I deserved that boss, but I don't know why."

"Because you had sex with Kate," Gibbs said.

"That was on that case and you said do what you need to do," Tony began.

"No just now." Kate almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Me and Tony? Again? Ha!" Kate held her stomach she was laughing so hard. Tony was hurt by what she had said. Gibbs looked from Tony and then to Kate.

"Come on you can come stay at my place Kate," Gibbs said sensing that Tony might try and break rule number 12. Kate nodded and ran up stairs and go some clothes on, "But first we stop at McDonalds because you need some fat on you." Kate made a face.

"Thanks Tony for letting me use your shower," Kate smiled and left with Gibbs. Tony was furious. He ran his hands in his hair and started to clean up. He walked up stairs looked at his king sized bed and thought up the moments that just pasted. Just then something came over him and he let out a scream and punch a hole into the wall. He sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands and cried. He loved her but she didn't love him back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work was hard for Tony. Kate was going to tell the whole world she was alive and not dead. Tony was the first one there. He was sitting in the bullpen alone staring at his computer screen at a picture of the team about a month or so before Kate had died. It was Gibbs' birthday and they through him a birthday party. Kate was in a long white dress. Abby had on a low-cut red dress. Ducky was wearing what he wears everyday, and so was everyone else. It was one of Tony's favorite pictures because first off McGee was staring at Abby's boobs. Gibbs was smiling which happens once in a blue moon. Tony hand put his hand on Kate's butt, which made her Gibbs slap him. Ducky and Palmer were talking about something that Tony couldn't hear. And Ziva wasn't there yet. Tony let out a huge sigh. There was a dinging noise and he could he the soft click of heels. He looked up and it was Kate. She had a tight white blouse on along with some makeup, really tall heels and a black skirt that hugged her hips just right.

"Thanks again Tony," Kate said.

"Any time," Tony mumbled and made the picture disappear. Another dinging noise came and Tony looked up. It was Ziva. _This ought to be good_, he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Going to get my job back…. Which I'm guessing you stole," Kate accused.

"Stole? You played dead!" Ziva shot back,

They were saved by Gibbs, "Ladies, calm down."

"BUT GIBBS!" they both yelled at the same time.

"No buts," Gibbs said calmly and looked over a Tony.

"I'm fine boss," Tony knew a question was coming.

"Kate?" McGee asked from behind.

Kate spun around and hugged McGee who started to babble, "What?…. Who?…. You? What?"

"Very long story McGee," Kate said as McGee hugged her back.

"KKKKKKAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" Abby came running into the bullpen and joined the hug.

"Abby…need…..air," Kate and McGee gasped.

"Sorry," Abby giggled and let go.

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked. Ziva and Kate watched each other's moves like a cheetah about to pounce on its pray.

"You can cut the tension with a knife," McGee whispered into Tony's ear in the elevator.

"Yeah," Tony commented, as he got lost in his thoughts about Kate.

_**Later that day…..**_

"Gibbs?" Abby called as the elevator came to life.

"No it's only Tony," Tony walked into Abby's lab.

"I haven't heard that voice since Kate 'died'," Abby put air quotes around died.

"I think I might be in love."

"With…?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows.

"Kate," Tony said running his hands threw his hair.

"So tell her."

"That's the problem. I think she's married."

"WHAT?" Abby came running over, "I will talk to her ASAP!"

"Thanks Abbs, it means a lot."

"Any time!" Abby bounced back to her desk and Tony went back to the bullpen.

Kate came down some time later, "Hey Abbs!"

Abby noticed the wedding ring on Kate's hand, "I see your married."

"Yeah, when I was hiding. I lost my key to my house and my husband wasn't picking up his phone so I broke into Tony's house," Kate explained playing with her ring.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway. I wanted to know if you would like to meet him. Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee said they would come. Tony mumbled something about a date and I am not a fan of Ziva."

"Yeah sure. Let me grabbed my stuff, what time should I be over your house?"

"Any time, you can come now," Kate smiled at Abby as she ran around her lab shutting off her babies.

"I have to tell Tony something and I will be right behind you," Abby said as she followed Kate into the elevator. They parted their ways and Abby ran into the bullpen. Tony's light was on and he was staring blankly at his computer screen, "Tony?"

"Hey Abbs," He glanced up.

"She is married, I am truly sorry," Abby said walking slowly over to her coworker's desk.

"It's not your fault," Tony looked at her with a sad face.

Abby sighed, "Be safe tonight." She kissed his cheek. Gibbs watched this from the elevator. Abby ran over and hit the button, "Oh Gibbs!"

"Hi Abbs," Gibbs smiled, "What's up with DiNozzo?"

"Love sick," Abby sighed.

"Kate?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Does she know?"

"No. She married and I figured it was best that she didn't know."

Gibbs looked at Abby and sighed. They rode to Kate's house in silence.

A man with blond sandy hair opened the door. He was about 34, Gibbs guessed. The man spoke, "Hi I'm Johnny!"

"You can call me Gibbs," Gibbs said shaking the man's hand.

"And I am Abby," Abby said. She did not like the man right off the bat.

"Gibbs! Abby! I'm in the kitchen!" Kate called. Ducky and McGee stood in there talking with glasses full of wine.

"It smells good Kate," Gibbs said as Johnny pored their new guest some wine.

"Thanks," Kate smiled. Dinner was filled with laughter and smiles. But no one on the team liked Johnny. He seemed shady. Abby's phone rang.

"Sorry!" She said getting up from the table and walking into the living room, far away from the dinning room table, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mike from the cops bar," Mike said.

"Oh hi Mike! What can I do for you?" Abby asked cheerfully.

"Tony is really drunk, like really. I don't want to put him in a cab, do you mind picking him up?"

"Not at all! Be there in five!" Abby sang. She texted Gibbs and McGee the same message:

**Tony is drunk, going to pick him up.**

**Don't tell Kate.**

**TTYL.**

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Abby walked back into the room, "I am really sorry, a friend is locked out of her house. I need to go help her!"

"It's fine Abby!" Kate said getting up, walking her friend to the door.

"Thanks again, the food was great! And Johnny is very nice," Abby said grabbing her coat.

"Abbs, I was your ride," Gibbs called.

"I drive you home Gibbs," Kate said.

"Thanks again!" Abby called from the car as she dove away towards the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony?" Abby called as she mad her way into the bar.

"YEEESSS!" Tony's voice came echoing through the small but busy place. The bar tender smiled at her as she made her way through the crowd, "Tony come on time to go!"

"But I don't wanna!" Tony wined, he sounded like a little kid.

Abby sighed, she had to lie to him, "Kate is waiting for you!" Tony practically ran out the door and Abby followed.

"Where?" Tony looked like a dog.

"At my place," Abby said as she helped Tony into her car and ran around to the driver's side and drove to her apartment.

"I don't see her," Tony pouted as they walked through the front door.

"Tony why would you get drunk?" Abby ask closing the door.

"Because," Tony let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers threw his messy hair, "I love a woman, who is married and won't love me back."

"Wow! What happened to the Tony DiNozzo we know and love? He would sweep a girl off her feet and brag about it the next day to McGee. He drives Ziva to the point where she wants to kill him! Where is that man?"

"Beats me," Tony shrugged and flopped down on the couch. Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and blankets and went back into the living room, but Tony was already lying on her couch, mouth wide open, snoring loudly. Abby smiled and shook her head and went to bed herself.

"Tony?" Abby called as she made her way through her apartment the next morning. She found a note on the kitchen table:

**Work.**

Abby smiled and got dressed for work and made her way to the Navy yard. She walked threw the bull-pen and found the team, expect for Kate working, "Where's Kate?"

"We don't know!" Tony said in a worried voice.

"Tony!" Gibbs barked.

"What?" Tony jumped.

"Relax! She's a trained agent. She protected the president!" Gibbs barked again. Abby started to get worried to. She made her way do to her lab.

Gibbs' phone rang, "What?" McGee and Tony all watched their boss' face; go from annoyed, to worried, to scared. And Gibbs was never EVER worried. He slammed his phone down on his desk. And spoke, "He's got her."

"Who?" Tony asked freaking out.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" Gibbs barked.

"Arie?" Ziva asked.

"He is dead remember?" Tony asked with an eye roll.

"Her husband," Gibbs spat and made his way up stairs to Vance's office.

"You can't go in there!" The red-headed woman said. But Gibbs didn't care. He opened the door so fast that it hit the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Vance asked.

"What the hell did you do?" Gibbs asked back.

"What do you mean?" Vance asked.

"I JUST GOT A PHONE CALL FROM THE FBI SAYING YOU DID SOMETHING TO HELP KATE'S HUSBAND KIDNAPP HER!" Gibbs screamed.

"I did nothing!" Vance stayed calm.

"Bull shit!" Gibbs stormed out and slammed the door again.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs came flying down the stairs with a red pissed off face. Tony gathered his guts and spoke first, "Boss what's going on?"

"He has her!" Gibbs yelled.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Who the hell do you think? The muffin man?" Gibbs yelled again.

"I'll run a back-round check on Johnny," Tony called.

"I'll do phone calls," McGee called.

"I'll talk to his boss," Ziva said. The clicking of keys rang through out the bull=pen.

"No need," Gibbs said.

"Why?" Tony nearly yelled.

"Because, we are going to scare the shit out of this guy. Grab your gear!" Gibbs called and walked to the elevator. It was a mad rush to get to Johnny and Kate's house. Gibbs didn't even turn off the car and Tony was already out of the car banging on the front door.

"Tony!" Johnny smiled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Tony yelled.

"Down DiNozzo," Gibbs said pulling Tony back.

"Who?" Johnny said. Tony stared him down.

"The muffin man!" Gibbs rolled his eyes, "You moron, we are talking about your wife!"

"Oh Kate? She left for work!" Johnny said. The whole team could smell the fact he was lieing.

"Well she never showed up! And she isn't answering her phone," McGee said.

"Hate to break it to you, but I have no clue where she is!" Johnny said.

"Listen here Shaggy. I swear to God if you don't tell me where the hell Kate is I will smack you so hard, you will be landing in another country. Are we clear?" Tony said through his teeth as he pushed him up against the wall.

"Ziva, do you thing," Gibbs said. Ziva stepped aside with a car battery and some jumper cables.

"What are those for?" Johnny asked.

"Your balls," Ziva said grabbing him. Tony helped Ziva tie him to a chair.

Johnny watched them, "I will never say word."

"Have fun!" Tony called on his way out the door.

"I am not scared of you!" Johnny spat. Ziva watched him and hooked up the cables to his pants.

"Really?" Ziva went to flick the switch; "You will never have kids after this one."

"OK! OK! I took her to an old warehouse down town!" Johnny said so fast Ziva grinned like the Wicked Witch of the West and flicked the switch. Johnny screamed.

"Ha!" Ziva said spinning around and walking out of the house.

"IT WAS A SET UP? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Johnny screamed.

"I would hate to be him," McGee said getting into the car. Gibbs hit the gas and went flying down the block. McGee and Tony gripped on to their seats for dear life. Ziva looked at her nails. Horns were honking left and right as Gibbs flew down the man roads. They couldn't get to the ware house fast enough. Tony was the first one out of the car as he made a made dash into the old place.

"KATE?" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, "KATEEEEE?"

"Tony!" Kate's voice called out.

"I'm coming!" Tony went hurtling towards the sound of her voice. There in one of there rooms off to the side was Kate, tied to a chair, a mess, dry blood dripping down her face. But it was Kate.

"Tony!" Kate said with a small smile.

"Stay still," Tony said as he cut the ropes and duct tape from Kate. He moved around her and finished cutting everything off of her. Kate threw herself around Tony and started to ball.

"I-I picked the wrong guy!" Kate cried. Everyone had finally caught up to Tony. But Gibbs had pushed them all back letting Tony and Kate have their moment.

"Hey, we all fall for the wrong person!" Tony said soothingly, rubbing Kate's back.

"Don't ever let go of me Tony," Kate said into his shoulder.

"I never will babe."


	7. Chapter 7

**I won nothing! **

**P.S: who saw Tuesday's episode of NCIS? I thought the retired guy locked like he could be Ducky's brother. Or was that just me? Review please and thank you!**

Tony paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Abby sat next to McGee who sat next to Gibbs who sat next to Ducky who sat next to Vance.

"DiNozzo! We get it you hope she is OK. But if you don't stop pacing I am going to glue your ass down to the chair! I am worried too!" Gibbs said watching Tony pace. Tony only looked at him and continued to pace. Gibbs let out an annoyed sigh.

Finally a doctor came in, "Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes?" Tony's head snapped up and looked at the young doctor.

"Caitlin Todd is asking for you. Follow me please," The young doctor looked at Tony, who nodded his head and the doctor walked him to Kate's room.

"The rest of my team would like to talk to you," Tony said as he stood next to Kate's door. The doctor nodded and went back to the waiting room. Tony lightly knocked on the door. No answer, so he opened it slowly. Kate was lying on the bed fast asleep. She had burses on face and arms. She had 3 broken ribs and a broken wrist. She also had a gash in her head. Kate was pale and skinny. Tony walked over and carefully placed a chair next her bed and took her hand and watched her sleep.

"Tony?" She asked after a while and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm right here," He said softly brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I am so sorry," Kate said quietly.

"For what? Kate as long as you are alive I could careless about what happened in the past."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"One hundred and ten percent," Tony nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for finding me."

"Any time buddy. Do you remember that time we stayed over that house and you were singing in the shower?" Tony asked and snorted a laugh.

"I also clearly remember the time you almost shot an iguana in your birthday suit," Kate said wit ha weak smile.

Tony blushed a little, "Well now you have seen everything."

"Well I was hoping that you were wearing at least boxers, but after thinking about it, I have blackmail on you," Kate smirked.

"Yeah well I still have that wet tee-shirt picture of you."

"I bet you had it blown up and in your closet.

"I bet you dream about me naked every night."

"Oh yes Tony, that's what I dream about," Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Even if Kate is weak you both fight with each other," McGee said smiling stepping inside the room.

"McInterupt, we were having fun. At least I was," Tony said with a sly smile.

"I would so kill you right now," Kate said squeezing Tony's hand so hard he yelped.

"I don't get why you guys go out already!" Abby said bouncing in the room with Gibbs and Ducky behind her.

"He does out with her Abs, and I break his face into tiny little pieces," Gibbs said in a fatherly tone.

"Aww Gibbs! They would be so cute!" Abby cooed, "Oh! Image a little Kate/Tony kid running around! Aww!"

"That would not be fun," McGee said.

"I would come to work more often," Vance said, "A little Tony. Oh Lord."

"Hey! That would be one cute kid!" Tony protested.

"I have to agree with Tony on this one," Kate said with a nod.

"That's a shock!" McGee said.

"What was that McGoo?" Tony asked, turning to McGee.

"Nothing," McGee said.

"We are one messed up family!" Abby said with a smile, "But I am glad we are all in one piece."

"Everyone except for Johnny," Ziva said, appearing behind Vance.

"Tony what did you do?" Kate asked.

"What? Me? Nothing! Why you still like him?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. Because I loved being tied up and beaten to death. I thought you knew that!" Kate said sarcastically. Tony just made a face. Kate looked at Gibbs, "What happened?"

"Well Ziva almost fried his balls," McGee said with a little wince. Tony made a face too.

"Really? Where is he?" Kate asked laughing a little.

"Locked up. I chucked the key away," Ziva said.

"Threw. I threw the key away. Not chucked," Tony corrected her.

"Same thing!" Ziva waved it away.

"I am glad you are OK Kate," Gibbs said with a smile.


End file.
